Ancient Messiah
Ancient Messiah Relic - True Name: Fáidh Laoch - The ancient messiah is a homunculi created by Rí through a spirit contract that allowed him to be born through a miracle and exist in a one year state in which he could preform miracles, so long as he delivered the message he was created to send. When a ray of light hit a spring that had been covered by a tree shadows for eons, the messiah was born into the world with the name Laoch, with the water from the spring becoming his blood, an the soil his body. He spent a fortnight and four days after birth in a hyper-age state where he aged 1 year for every day that passed. At the age of 18, his body was put under a one year pause, in which he could preform miracles, as per the contract. Along his journeys, Laoch was captured by a slave trader, and ended up in the kingdom of Chalthair as a gladiator. After being sentenced to death after refusing to kill a lion, Laoch was saved by Longius, who was staying in the arena as an executioner. Moved by Laoch's kindness, Longius offered to buy Laoch. Shortly after buying Laoch, Longius broke his chains using his holy spear, which at the time was just a bloodrusted nail used in crucifixion's. He then told Laoch to "be free" and went home. Laoch followed Longius home, however, not understanding "I was always free." he said, admitting that he could have broken those chains whenever he wanted, but he chose not to. Because Longius was the first person to show kindness to, Laoch was highly interested in him, and he constantly followed Longius until Longius gave up and told Laoch he could stay with him. After living together for a month, the two became very close friends, and even became comfortable with sharing a bed, since Longius only had one. After going on a tour of the kingdom, Laoch explained the true circumstances of his existance, and that his one year life period was nearing it's end. At the same time, political unrest was growing in Chalthair, as people became worried that Laoch's teachings of a "one true god" would limit their freedom. Eventually, it became so great that Laoch was sentenced to death by crucifixion, the harshest death sentence. No one knew of Laoch and Longius's friendship, and because of this all were suprised when Longius refused to deliver a fatal blow to Laoch. In the end, a greifstriken Laoch convinced Longius to kill him, saying that "there was never enough time". Before his death, Laoch had Longius swear to continue his teachings, unknowingly creating a spirit contract, which would later materialize as mionn. Upon his crucifixion Laoch preformed one final miracle, taking advantage of the fourth commandment to create a "Hero's Heaven" which came to be known by many names, one being Valhalla. As his body burst into light and vanished, Laoch blessed Longius's spear with the light of 10,000 suns, and gave Longius his earrings to help contain the power. Unknowingly, these acts of kindness made both Laoch and Longius automatically qualified to reside within Valhalla. As a gift for following his orders so well Rì named the world, and act he had been holding off on for a long time, Laoch. Since he owned no material possessions, Laoch's true name became his relic, effectively making it impossible to summon him because no one knew his name. Side Items: Silver Bheith Earrings - Earring given to Laoch at birth by Rì, these later became the tarnished holy earring after being rusted by Laoch's blood. Broken Messiah Chains - Laoch's broken chains, which allow the user to escape any form of containment. Abilities: 《Míreanna Inmheánacha: Infinite Holy Miracles》 - Laoch's only ability, this allows him to preform any ability a hero of Valhalla possesses, as well as a few unique abilities of his own. Only three abilities can be used at a time, however the Míreanna Inmheánacha does not count as one of these three.